The Shisui Conspiracy
by Juugo
Summary: [AU] Uchiha Shisui commits suicide at the Nakano River. His uncle claims it’s murder. But can police find enough evidence to sentence Uchiha Itachi to life in prison, or will the case run cold? [Uchihacest]
1. Chapter 1

The Shisui Conspiracy 

**Summary: **AU Uchiha Shisui commits suicide at the Nakano River. His uncle claims it's murder. But can police find enough evidence to sentence Uchiha Itachi to life in prison, or will the case run cold? Uchihacest

**Juugo's Note: **This is a new story I'm starting alongside Shades of Gray. I got the idea from an article I read in a magazine about an unfortunate murder of a young woman that looked like a suicide. I was interested in the way that they eventually found out who the murderer was, and was interested to make a story based off of it, because the story sounded a lot like the killing of Uchiha Shisui. Directly below I have a "character sheet", basically a list of all the characters, and a little bit of information about them (Note these may not be all the characters, these are major characters that are either mentioned often, or play a large role). This sheet will only be in the first chapter, because it takes up a lot of space. Of course, I made it this way so you, the reader (if any) can take guesses at who you think the murderer is, or how it was all set up. (Note: just because in the Naruto story line Itachi is the one to kill Shisui, doesn't mean he is automatically the murderer here. This is an AU after all, they are not ninjas.)

I have 2 OCs of mine in this story, and they may or may not play an immediate major role, but I do have them mentioned here. Light Uchihacest will/may be implied, but between who? That's for you to find out.

In later chapters (meaning if anyone is interested – meaning REVIEW), there of course will be more and more clues as to who did it, etc.

I change scenes often, so take note to the characters, time, etc. Read carefully.

**Character Sheet **

Uchiha Shisui –  
The Suicidal Victim  
**Age: **17**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **None**  
Family: **Uchiha  
**Town: **Konoha  
**School: **Konoha High  
**Grade: **11

Uchiha Itachi –  
The Accused Murderer  
**Age: **15**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **Uchiha Corporation**  
Family: **Uchiha  
**Town: **Konoha  
**School: **Konoha High  
**Grade: **11  
**Relation to Shisui: **Best Friend/Cousin

Uchiha Sasuke –  
The Oblivious Brother  
**Age: **10**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **None**  
Family: **Uchiha  
**Town: **Konoha  
**School: **Konoha Junior High  
**Grade: **6  
**Relation to Shisui: **Cousin

Corbin? Zero –  
The Vengeful Twin  
**Age: **15**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **Assistant Detective/Investigator**  
Family: **Corbin?  
**Town: **Oto  
**School: **Salem Academy  
**Grade: **10  
**Relation to Shisui: **Unknown

Hatake Kakashi –  
The Noble Worker  
**Age: **28**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **State Police Head**  
Family: **Hatake  
**Town: **Fire Country  
**School: **Unknown  
**Grade: **Graduated from Konoha University of Law  
**Relation to Shisui: **None

Uzumaki Naruto –  
The Peeking Tom  
**Age:** 13**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **none**  
Family: **Uzumaki  
**Town: **Konoha  
**School: **Konoha Junior High  
**Grade: **6  
**Relation to Shisui: **Old Friend

Uchiha Fugaku–  
The Abusive Father  
**Age: **37**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **Uchiha Corporation Head**  
Family: **Uchiha  
**Town: **Konoha  
**School: **None  
**Grade: **Graduated from university  
**Relation to Shisui: **Uncle

Corbin? Jiro–  
**DEAD.**

Uchiha Mikoto–  
The Hesitant Mother  
**Age: **34**  
Gender: **Female  
**Occupation: **Stay-at-home Mother**  
Family: **Uchiha  
**Town: **Konoha  
**School: **None  
**Grade: **Graduated from college  
**Relation to Shisui: **Aunt

Hange Kotetsu–  
The Optimistic Jerk  
**Age: **26**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **State Police **  
Family: **Hange  
**Town: **Fire Country  
**School: **None  
**Grade: **Graduated from college  
**Relation to Shisui: **none

Izumo–  
The Pessimistic Officer  
**Age: **23**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **State Police **  
Family: **Unknown  
**Town: **Fire Country  
**School: **None  
**Grade: **Graduated from college  
**Relation to Shisui: **none

Kabuto–  
The Mysterious Student  
**Age: **16**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: ** Medical Examiner  
**Family: **Unknown  
**Town: **Oto  
**School: **Salem Academy  
**Grade: **10  
**Relation to Shisui: **none

Orochimaru–  
The Accused Accomplice  
**Age: **51**  
Gender: **Male  
**Occupation: **unknown, if any **  
Family: **Unknown  
**Town: **Oto  
**School: **none  
**Grade: **Graduated from university  
**Relation to Shisui: **none

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Everybody liked Uchiha Shisui – because Uchiha Shisui liked everybody. He was an above average student who attended the famous Konoha High, and was a member of the track team. There, he had many friends, and all his friends were willing to help him when he had a problem.

Shisui, though, didn't like to have to need help from somebody. If he had trouble with work at school, he'd always insist he could do it himself.

And he could.

Shisui attained this attitude from the way things were at home. He lived in an average sized home with his father and two other siblings. His father, though, was always out on some business he never bothered to ask about. His siblings were constantly out with friends, but when they were home, Shisui got his amusement out of picking on them.

Uchiha Shisui was a generally happy person. His mother passed away weeks after he was born, so her death didn't dampen his mood. He was even featured in last year's Year Book as the 'School Spirit' at school. The boy was the reason for one Uzumaki Naruto's hyper and constant-jolly appearance. Not only that, but with his cute smiles and witty comments, he happened to become unusually close to Uchiha Itachi, his bottled-up cousin.

This is why everyone was surprised when news reached that Uchiha Shisui committed suicide beside the Nakano River. Shisui hated water because he nearly drowned in a pool as a child. Why would he even be near a river? Uchiha Fugaku later found out that Shisui didn't drown; he was pierced in the neck by a slim, sharp knife that could have easily been acquired in his home kitchen. If there was a murder, it'd be a difficult case. When examined, the knife was covered in

Shisui's own blood – nothing more.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**11:54am, Fugaku residence**

Sasuke frowned at his brother. "Aniki." He said quietly, crossing his arms. He'd been trying to get his brother's attention for the past two minutes, but Itachi hadn't even acknowledged Sasuke's presence. The teenager's eyes looked unfocused, and Sasuke was wondering if Itachi was even **there**. "Stop ignoring me." He'd never seen his brother like this before. Yesterday he completely ignored father at dinner, and Sasuke was beaten right at the table for it. Afterwards, Itachi looked pale and tired. It was nearly noon; Sasuke wanted to speak to him about yesterday before dinner time arrived.

"Come on, teme, it's obvious he doesn't want to talk." That got an unexpected reaction. Itachi turned his head towards the blonde haired boy, glaring at him. He said nothing, he just glared. Naruto silenced after his first sentence, and avoided Itachi's gaze. That's glare gave him an instant headache. He really wanted to get out of the room. Sasuke was annoyed by the odd tension. "What's wrong with you, Uzumaki? You've never been this uneasy in front of Aniki before. In fact, both of you started acting weird – so has mom and dad, and everybody else! What's going on?" A growl escaped his throat as he got no answer. "Fine. I'm leaving to go to the Hyuuga's house – you two can stay here." With that, he turned around on his heel and marched out of the kitchen, and out of the front door. Naruto quickly followed behind like a trained dog, refusing to be left alone.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:15pm, Salem Academy Cafeteria**

"That is very unfortunate, Corbin-san." Kabuto said quietly, poking at his mashed potatoes boredly. "But do not dwell on the past. If you keep harping about your brother's death, you may become depressed and think about suicide."

"I'd never kill myself, Kabuto. I'm going to live the life that was stolen from my brother." Zero looked up from his own cafeteria food, to glance towards the silver-haired boy. "Uhm…Kabuto, can you keep a secret? I've had this bottled up in me for a while, and I have to tell someone. You're the only person I can trust, now." Kabuto nodded his head once and watched him from the corner of his eye. Out of his own nervousness, Zero began rubbing at the dark freckles on his cheek. "My real last name isn't Corbin…I ran away from home. So stop calling me Corbin, please."

Kabuto looked up surprised. Both eyebrows were arched as he stared openly at his companion. He thought he knew everything about him. Zero was a short, lanky boy who didn't eat in fear of growing overweight. His brother was killed and the killer was never found – but Zero claims he knew who did it. At the age of 12 Zero became obsessed with coffee, and because of that he never grew more than 5'5. He had dark hair, dark eyes, and disliked it when people stared at his freckles. He was Zero Linwood Corbin of the Salem Academy basketball and forensics team, and was interested in law. Now, out of the blue, he was going to tell him his real last name isn't Corbin? What else was a lie?

"Kabuto?"

At the sound of his name he looked up to see Zero staring at him with a worried expression. "Are you okay? You're not mad at me, are you?"

All Kabuto could do was stare.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:18pm, Uchiha Corporation Conference Room**

"Please repeat what you've just said, Kakashi-san." Fugaku said slowly, making sure to carefully choose his words. He couldn't believe his ears. The silver haired man in front of him didn't look like a serious worker, but he did say he was the leader of Military Police Squad 7. Kakashi cleared his throat. "Alright. Please read the paper again. Slowly this time." Fugaku ignored his attempt at an insult.

"Two days ago, at the soggy bank of the Nakano River," Kotetsu began," a young woman and her 4 year old child stumbled upon a bloody body. She immediately called 9-11, and Squad 7 was told to check out the scene. The body was identified as 17 year old Uchiha Shisui of Konoha."

At this, Fugaku nodded, telling the officer to continue onward.

"The father of Uchiha Shisui took one look at his son and said it was murder. Uchiha Fugaku seconds his claim. Squad 7 was given permission to preserve the body and ship it to Salem Academy, located in Oto. There, students learning about this field have studied the body under the supervision of a skilled teacher. Fourteen out of the fifteen students came to the conclusion that this was the result of a suicide. One student believes it is, in fact, a murder." Kotetsu stopped to scratch at his leg. Coughing once, he continued reading. "Squad 7 is now working with detectives on this case. Looking at Uchiha Shisui-san's records, we found out a number of things.

1. Shisui could not drive.

2. Shisui has been suspended from school for fighting, and is known for having a temper.

3. Shisui was suspected of helping in a murder 2 years ago."

As Kotetsu finished, Izumo began to speak in a dull voice. "We know you have two sons, Fugaku-sama, the eldest of which has already heard of this news. It would be wise of you not to inform your youngest son just yet, not until we finish this case."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**12:25pm, Hyuuga residence**

"Idiot! You made us stop for ice-cream and now look at what time it is. You better hope Neji is still home." Naruto began to grumble under his breath. So what if he wanted ice-cream? It was hot…and he was certain deep down, Sasuke wanted ice-cream too. The duo made it up to Neji's house. It was large compared to Naruto's house, 3 floors, with a giant back yard and pool. "If he isn't home I'm never buying you ice-cream again…"

Neji was home, though. He invited Sasuke inside, ignoring Naruto who stood behind him. The door snapped shut on Naruto's face. "Eh…?" he rubbed his nose and began pounding on the door. "Open up, Neji!" But there came no reply, not even from Sasuke. Stuffing his hands stubbornly in his pockets, he sat down cross-legged in front of the door, and waited.

"Hyuuga," Sasuke started once he sat comfortably on Neji's bed, "I'm sure you spotted Naruto a few days ago."

Neji nodded his head. "Yes, I have."

"I'm also sure you know why he's been acting somewhat strange lately. He isn't as annoying, and doesn't keep pestering me to come to my house. It's almost as if he's been avoiding me. Usually, I couldn't get rid of him, now that Sakura's moved." Sasuke took a long drink from a can of soda Neji offered him before they came upstairs. Swallowing, he looked at the can and smirked. Black cherry soda. His favorite.

The white-eyed boy tilted his head. "Ah, I spotted Naruto about two days ago, around nine at night. I was going to pick Hinata-sama up from a birthday party she attended. On normal days Naruto would stop and try to get me to curse, as usual." At this he rolled his eyes. Then his face became serious. "He stopped this time. But he just stared at me. It seemed as if he was running a lot, as well, as he was out of breath. Not a word came from him though. As soon as he came he was gone, running up the street."

"Why was Naruto out of the house at nine? Iruka doesn't let him out after that time."

Neji shrugged. "I went down that street and didn't see or hear a thing. Chances are he was hyped on sugar, again." Sasuke shrugged too. "Most likely. He tends to get like that when he's had too much sugar…"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**It was a bit short…sorry about that. Please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

THE SHISUI CONSPIRACY

**Summary: **AU Uchiha Shisui commits suicide at the Nakano River. His uncle claims it's murder. But can police find enough evidence to sentence Uchiha Itachi to life in prison, or will the case run cold? Uchihacest

**2:34pm, Salem Academy Gym**

"Hey, Zero-san," Kabuto called from the gym doors. It was after school, Zero had basketball practice today. Zero turned around, scratching the back of his head as he jogged towards the entrance. Kabuto noticed he hadn't fully finished changing; he had his purple and gold Cobras jersey on, but was still wearing the black uniform pants. When the boy was in hearing distance, Kabuto began to speak. "After your practice, could I come to your house? I wanted to show you a few pictures of the body we examined yesterday –" Zero had a disgusted look on his face. "No way." He interjected, "I don't want to see somebody's dead body." Crossing his arms, he finished, "I don't even know why you're suddenly interested in going to my house. You never wanted to go before."

Their short conversation was interrupted by a loud, annoying voice. "Idiot in the corner!" The two turned their attention to a boy with dark blue hair that pointed upwards. "Get over here now! You're on my team." Normally, Zero wouldn't listen to anything Zaku had to say, but he didn't feel like talking to Kabuto. "You seriously need to find other friends, Kabuto." He muttered as he jogged back onto the court.

**3:00pm, Fugaku residence**

When Sasuke returned home late for lunch, he expected the usual beating. Luckily, though, Fugaku wasn't home and he was free to do whatever he wanted. Naruto had gone home himself, complaining about being hungry and dehydrated because 'that bastard left me in the sun'. The young boy flopped onto the couch, picking up the remote and flipping through the channels. "God, there's nothing on." Sasuke wasn't normally this bored. Around this time Itachi was usually around harping about the way Fugaku went on with handling the Uchiha Corporation's money. Itachi insisted that he should be head of the financial department, but Fugaku already had people for that. "You're good enough being the assistant manger, as my son should be." He overheard one night. Sasuke wondered why Fugaku wouldn't let **him** be the Financial Manager – or at least a janitor. He had no job at all with the Uchiha Corporation, even though 95 of their employees were Uchiha members.

One person Sasuke looked up to was Shisui-san. He didn't want anything to do with the Uchiha Corporation. Day after day Fugaku tried to get Shisui to become apart of the "family business", but Shisui said he wanted to do things his own way. It was obvious Shisui wanted to follow in his father's footsteps. His father never worked a day with the Uchiha Corporation. Not even Sasuke had a clue as to what he did – but his work always took him far from home. Once, when Shisui was sleeping over, he said he was interested in Alcatraz, and wanted to go work there as a night guard. Itachi quickly intervened, saying Shisui should work closer to home. They soon began to quarrel.

"Would you pick a channel?"

Sasuke jumped as he heard a voice in the room. "Huh?" he sat up, looking around. Itachi sat on the leather couch farthest from the television screen. _When did he get here? _His confusion was shown all over his face. "I was here the whole time, in my room asleep. You woke me up. I decided I should probably apologize for making you get a beating the other day, and to show my apology I'm going to spend time with you." A barely audible sigh escaped his lips as he leaned back on the chair. "I've had a lot on my mind lately. You, father and mother haven't been giving me much time to think."

"Alright, I'll-"

_DING-DONG._

The annoying doorbell rang loudly in their ears. Before either of the brother's could move, there came a loud beating on the door. "I'm coming, damn it!" Sasuke yelled, muttering profanity under his breath as he slid off the couch. Still, the people outside continued to try to break down the door with their fists. "I shouldn't answer it. Just to piss them off." The banging was giving him a headache, and he refused to run. **"Open up! It's the police!"** came a muffled voice on the other side of the door.

Sasuke was slammed into the wall as Itachi ran past, stopping inches before he ran head-first into the door. "Sasuke, go back into the living room."

"What?!"

Itachi had already opened the door. "Yes, officers?" he questioned in a monotone voice, an impassive look on his face. Sasuke couldn't believe it. Itachi just ran to the door in breakneck speed – pushing him over, while doing so – and was able to re-compose himself in a matter of seconds. He didn't seem to be out of breath or tired at all. His brother was perfect.

Moving back to the living room, he looked at the off-white wall that separated the living room from the entrance hallway. He moved as close as he could to the edge of the wall. Pressing his ear closely on it, he listened. "Uchiha Itachi, we know –" There was a pleasant vibration in his pants that tickled his leg. He realized, after a few seconds of standing there awkwardly, that it was his cell phone going off. "Shit!" he hissed, flipping the phone open and sliding onto his butt on the floor. "Who the hell?!"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to, you useless piece of shit!" All the blood rain from his face as he paled. _Fugaku…_

------------

"Uchiha Itachi, we know your father has already informed you of the untimely death of your cousin, Uchiha Shisui. He was found stabbed in the neck at the Nakano River." drawled Kakashi's lazy voice. "In his pocket we have found a suicide note, that we'd like you to have." Searching his own pocket, he pulled out the blood-splattered paper, and handed it to him. "Keep it with you at all times, and don't let your brother see it."

Izumo was slouched over, his eyes half-lidded as he yawned loudly. "Children at Sasuke's age may not be able to cope with the loss of a family member this way. It'd be in your best interest to keep information like this away from him, to lower the risk of him falling into depression, or trying to harm himself." Another yawn. "The world would be better off without another depressed fuck-up."

They said nothing more as they turned; Kakashi was already on the sidewalk, waiting patiently for his two subordinates. Izumo looked just as bored as he did – Kotetsu seemed like the only one full of life. "Oh, and Itachi." Kotetsu said, turning around so he was facing him, "Don't even **try** to get rid of that note. We have copies, you know." Itachi's impassive face turned into one of irritation. "Why not be more direct?" he spat, crumpling the note up in his hand, as it curled into a fist. "You're suspecting me, right?"

"Yeah, you brat." Kakashi said from the sidewalk. He didn't seem one bit angry, in fact, quite the opposite. He seemed amused.

Itachi took one step forward. Why would they suspect him? He hadn't put a hand on Shisui for weeks, now. If it weren't for the scared voice of Sasuke, he would have beaten some sense into those three.

"Itachi-nii-san." Came Sasuke's quiet voice. Itachi closed his eyes, calming himself down as he took deep breaths. "Good day." He said quietly, and closed the door shut in Kotetsu's face. Thinking Sasuke overheard, he turned around and opened his eyes. Sasuke had a look of pure horror on his face. "Look Sasuke, I didn't-"

"I'm going to die." Sasuke said. He lost grip on the cell phone, and it dropped onto the floor. It went unnoticed by Sasuke.

"Huh?" Itachi blinked in confusion.

"Dad's going to kill me."

_I've lost all those that I once held dear._

_There's nobody left for me._

_I can no longer walk the path._

**3:03pm, Uchiha Corp Conference Room**

"I'm Uchiha Fugaku. I live in the rural town of Konoha, one of the cleanest places in Japan. I am the owner of Uchiha Corp. My son is Uchiha Itachi. He is currently in the eleventh grade. He skipped the fifth grade and went straight to middle school. I live in a two story house. It has 4 bathrooms, 4 bedrooms, and a large front and backyard. I have a wonderful life. A kid named Sasuke lives in one of the rooms. He's not as good as his brother Itachi. But I treat them the same. They both go to school. Neither has missed a day. They are both all 'A' students. And yet…" Fugaku was standing in front of a mirror, staring at his own reflection as he spoke. His lips sagged into a frown.

"My successful son Uchiha Itachi is a suspect in the Shisui case."

Sighing loudly, he began to pace. "Hn." He ignored the soft ringing of the phone. Right now wasn't the time to talk. "How…? Where was Itachi when Shisui was killed?" Closing his eyes, he cursed under his breath. He was the father. He was to have complete control over everything his sons did. For years, Itachi hadn't stepped out of line. At age 12 he did, when he foolishly tried to intervene with his younger brother's beating. Fugaku set him straight and Itachi was obedient ever since. _I'm going to have to stay home more often. This cannot get out to the press, or television. All our business will go down the drain…Itachi isn't going to mess up what I worked so hard for. _Hastily stuffing papers into his suitcase, Fugaku made for the door.

"I **will** set this straight." _And I'll have to teach Sasuke a lesson or two about his language._

**4:00pm, Glamrock Boulevard **

Zero was walking home. He was very aware he wasn't walking home alone. There, skittering nosily in the bushes was none other than Kabuto, the weird kid who liked poking at dead people. _Why am I letting him follow me this far?_ Glamrock Boulevard was his street…but should he go all the way to his house? Zero knew Kabuto wasn't familiar with these parts. Salem Academy was set close to the west side of Oto. That's where 99 of the students lived – on the west side. Zero, though, lived across the railroad tracks that separated the west from the east. The east side was filled with smaller homes, compared to the west side, that was abundant with three-story houses filled with the perfect 'sunshine families' with happy, smiling faces, a cute little puppy named Lucky, and a stay at home wife who just LOVED baking her boy and her girl cookies everyday of her life!

Life here wasn't like that. Police were unheard of here, but then again, there wasn't much crime. It wasn't like it was dirty, with homeless people wandering the streets. The east side was very clean and the people, Zero decided, were much nicer and willing to share. "You should come out from those bushes, Kabuto," Zero said, blowing on his nails as he stood in front of his small, off-white bungalow, "there's poison ivy."

"EEEYAAHHHH!"

That, he wasn't expecting.

The freckle-faced boy burst out in laughter at the other boy's girlish screech. Out he came from the bushes (which really didn't have poison ivy), scratching and hopping around frantically, as if he had bugs all over him. He didn't seem one bit disturbed that his presence was known from the very beginning. "Ah! Get it off get it off!"

Sighing, he pushed open his door, Kabuto in tow.

**4:13pm, Fugaku residence**

Sasuke sat at his desk. His math homework was pushed off onto the floor. His hair looked horrible. The bed sheets were pulled off, pencils and markers were spread across the room. Had a storm passed through? _I didn't know nii-san was this strong. But at least I put up enough of a fight to make him go away._ Great. Just great. Not only was he going to die, but if he somehow lived, he and Itachi were going to have a very awkward relationship from now on. The raven-haired boy crossed his arms. "Nii-san is a pervert…" he mumbled under his breath. Closing his eyes and sighing, he tilted the chair back onto two legs, and faced the ceiling.

"_Dad's going to kill me. I cursed at him. How could I have been so stupid? I should have looked at the caller ID." Sasuke shot up and stared out the window. "Is that his car- no? That was close." Itachi stared as Sasuke began talking on and on to himself. His younger brother was running out of air._

"_Sasuke, calm down."_

"_Should I run away? No, mom will get worried. Can't forget about mom. So I stay here? Okay. I'll stay here. Then what." He took a quick glance at Itachi, sat down, and shook his right leg. "I could hide in the attic – no. He'll corner me there if he finds me…and the beating will be worse. Ah, I'm running out of ideas-" _

"_Calm down." _

"_I'll drive to Mexico! Wait…I don't know how to drive." _

"_Sasuke."_

"_I'll take a bus to Mexico. Yeah. But it can't be a local bus. I don't think a local bus goes that far."_

"_Otouto."_

"_Wait! Mexico is over the water, isn't it? I can take a boat-"_

"_Sasuke!" _

_There came the sound of a car driving past. Sasuke's heart began beating faster, as he desperately tried to find a way to hide from his father's wrath that was sure to come. The car pulled into their driveway._

"_Ah-ah!"_

_Sasuke's eyes snapped closed, and his hand clutched at his heart. Itachi pushed Sasuke back into the couch by his shoulders. "Sasuke! I said calm down. It isn't father. I'll protect you from him." Sitting on the couch, Itachi pulled Sasuke against his chest. Itachi's own heart skipped a beat every few seconds. Other than that, he seemed perfectly fine. _

"_Shh." He used his knuckles to rub up and down his younger brother's spine, as he whispered soothing words into his ear. Sasuke was much too young for a heart attack. He'd never panicked this much about a beating before. Usually, he seemed…careless towards it. The beatings his father served came as an everyday life thing. "You okay?"_

_His small frame was still shaking, but none-the-less he seemed to have calmed down. "Y-yeah." His cheeks were a splash of pink, his mouth slightly open as he panted. "I'm f-"_

_Itachi slid his tongue into Sasuke's open mouth. It silenced him in an instant. Eyes wide open, the ten year old boy stared his older brother down, using his hands to push him by the chest. But Itachi wouldn't move. He closed his eyes, using one hand to grab Sasuke's ass as the other was pressed against his back. Breaking the kiss, Itachi began hauling Sasuke up the stairs and towards his room._

"_Itachi! Let-let me go!" _

Sasuke stood up. "I can't believe this. He practically molested me!" he hissed under his breath, as he began stuffing pencils into his navy blue book bag that sat on the ground. "I've made up my mind. I'm leaving. And I'm not coming back." He couldn't ignore and forget what just happened. Itachi threw him onto his bed, and crawled over him. He remembered that look in his eyes – Sasuke felt like a small animal about to be eaten…in a sense. Like a lion in a cage, he had to fight his way out. It could happen again.

"_No! No! No!" He closed his eyes and mouth, kicking his feet and trying to hit Itachi in the face._

"He wouldn't even listen. I had to fight my way out. I guess…he isn't exactly the perfect brother."

Sliding down the wooden banister, he hopped down on the first floor. "I'll visit him at school." Pulling on his shoes, he quietly made his way out the door and down the street. "He said he needed time to think."

**4:15pm, Tokyo Supreme Court Entrance**

"Congratulations Orochimaru-sama." A white haired boy bowed. "What are you going to do now that you're finally out of prison?"

---------------------------------

**Ahh…I don't think it was very eventful in this (short) chapter. But it was necessary. All of this will piece together in the end.**


End file.
